


Bedside Weeper

by CornOnTheCorn



Series: General Poltergeist PSAs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poltergeists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornOnTheCorn/pseuds/CornOnTheCorn
Summary: The following is a public collection of unclassified information on "Bedside Weeper". Even though Bedside Weeper is mostly harmless, Geist Inc has found it necessary to provide this information on them due to the various unique aspects of their character. Bedside Weeper is a frequently discussed poltergeist in recent times, so feel free to use the information provided to join in on the discourse.
Series: General Poltergeist PSAs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855690
Kudos: 2





	Bedside Weeper

**Appearance:**

Bedside Weeper falls under the “Shapeshifter” class of poltergeists. They are particular in that their “control” state has never been witnessed by any layperson or Spectreologist. Due to these factors, any current claim to their true form is purely theoretical or considered hearsay. The form Bedside Weeper takes is dependent on who they are currently visiting. They take on the appearance of someone who the visited admires greatly, typically romantically. It’s unknown exactly how they manage to acquire this information. Some top Spectreologists and Ghost Theorists believe that Bedside Weeper will link(1) themselves to potential hauntees for some unknown amount of time to garner the state of their various relationships. Another theory is that Bedside Weeper possesses an advanced form of telepathy which allows them to very quickly run through the mind of the visited and select a person to form into. 

**Approach:**

As with most domestic ghosts, Bedside Weeper typically approaches people at night. Although this is more due to the fact that night is when people tend to sleep, as opposed to them having a predisposition to night. More accurately, Bedside Weeper approaches the visited when they are about to sleep in their own bed. This could be during the day or night depending on the person. Bedside Weeper seems to consistently announce their presence when the visited is close to falling asleep. They do this with some variation of a timid greeting such as “Excuse me?” or “Um, hello?” delivered in the voice of the person they have chosen to resemble. No atmospheric or architectural disturbances occur when Bedside Weeper is present. 

**Haunting Process:**

At the time of writing, Bedside Weeper has no confirmed kills. A typical haunt has been reported as follows: After their presence is acknowledged, they will ask if they can lay by the haunted’s side for a while. This is accompanied by an assurance from Bedside Weeper that they “won’t try anything”. If the haunted says yes, then Bedside Weeper will take a spot lying next to them. For the first few minutes, Bedside Weeper will usually offer some collection of observations. This can include comments on the haunted’s room layout, items in the room, or the haunted’s appearance. After these comments, Bedside Weeper will apologize for interrupting the haunted’s sleep and tell them that it’s okay for them to turn away and do so now, asking only that they be allowed to stay lying next to them a little longer. Those who have said yes to this final condition have reported hearing Bedside Weeper quietly crying after around ten minutes of silence. Some have even felt Bedside Weeper rest their head on their upper back. Regardless of this, the haunted always seem to be able to fall asleep, some report even more easily than normal. After waking up, Bedside Weeper is always gone. Bedside Weeper has never been reported to visit the same person twice. 

**How to Survive:**

Beside Weeper is unique in that the haunted is able to deny them of their goal of haunting at several points, while still remaining unaffected. This is a very uncommon occurrence among poltergeists. Even more peculiar is how it’s the  _ way  _ the haunted denies them that seems to be important. In all cases involving people rejecting Bedside Weepers’ propositions politely, the individuals reported nothing out of the ordinary in their succeeding day to day lives. Example: Joanna Wallis, November 23rd 2007. When Bedside Weeper offered Joanna the final proposition of going to sleep but allowing them to remain in their bed, Joanna declined with “I’m sorry, I just don’t think I’m entirely comfortable with that. You can stay in another room though if you want”. According to Ms. Wallis, Bedside Weeper responded with “Oh it’s no trouble at all”, vacated the area, and Ms. Wallis reported no noticeable differences in her life. On the contrary, in all cases where Bedside Weeper has been refused with hostility or rudeness, the haunted have reported heightened anxiousness, general senses of dread, or outright bad luck during the succeeding days. Because of the continuous repetition of these scenarios, it would seem the ultimate rule of thumb with Bedside Weeper is genuine courteousness. 

**Additional Information:**

Bedside Weeper’s peculiar connection to the haunted’s disposition has convinced theorists to label them as “Ambiguously Sentient”, a term meaning that they show signs pointing to some kind of inner moral compass. It’s a topic of much contention. 

Although Bedside Weeper has no confirmed kills, there are sporadic cases where they have inflicted harm on those they were visiting. However, all of these cases are heavily believed to be human instigated(2) . One such case is that of Nathaniel Vanbrin, February 5th 2005. Mr. Vanbrin reported to a local Geist Inc headquarters that Bedside Weeper had visited him the previous night. He stated that after refusing them access to sleep in his bed, Bedside Weeper lashed out in a way that resulted in Mr. Vanbrin sustaining shallow lacerations on both of his arms. He requested that Bedside Weeper be raised to the “High Risk” category. An employee was sent to Mr. Vanbrin’s apartment for reconnaissance. Several aspects of his room’s state didn’t match Mr. Vanbrin’s descriptions of the attack. His roommate [redacted name] testified that they “Heard Nathaniel trying to force moves on someone last night. I thought the girl must have been pretty strong to scratch him up like that. Knowing it was a ghost makes sense. From what I heard, he got what was coming to him. I was about to step in but then he started hollering in pain”. After some background checks, Mr. Vanbrin was revealed to have a history of alleged sexual misconduct. 

Bedside Weepers first confirmed appearance occurred on May 10th, 2001. 

Through various corroborated accounts, Bedside Weeper seems to have a particular interest in music. They consistently comment on visible instruments, CDs, artist posters or other music related paraphernalia in the visited’s room more than any other type of object. There have even been times where they were heard humming a melancholy tune as opposed to the usual quiet crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Linking is a spectreological term used to describe the action of a ghost following a particular person in their day to day lives. A linked ghost will passively observe this person constantly for days or even weeks at a time. For some, this is a precursor to an official haunting method to be executed later. For others, it serves no practical purpose and will end with no noticeable result. 
> 
> (2)This term is used to describe scenarios where a poltergeist has been proven to be completely or nearly harmless, but will show aggression when aggression is first shown to them by humans. It is very similar to the term Reactionary Poltergeist.


End file.
